


My Fallen Angel

by Castiel_savvy18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Sad Ending, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_savvy18/pseuds/Castiel_savvy18
Summary: A hunt Dean and Cas attend ends badly





	

**Author's Note:**

> This does contain a major character death! So just warning. I would recommend to grab yourself some tissues and chocolate to cry with!

    "Cas!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I stare in shock as I see Cas fall to the ground, clutching the gaping stab wound on his stomach. I flinch when I hear him grunt in pain when his knees hit the cold cement ground. _No. No. No. no! NO!_

"CAS!!" I scream for him, but 5 demons are blocking my path to Cas. The demons begin charging after me and I drop my gun to grab my knifes . When I'm on my last demon I holler to Cas,

"It's going to be okay, Cas!"

I look around making sure there is no more danger. We're safe. I slowly walk over to Cas. I watch in horror at the sight in front of me. Cas is gripping his stomach for dear life to stop the bleeding. That's when I knew, _Cas is going to die_. He's a fallen Angel, he can feel pain. He can't heal himself.

"Cas... Oh, Castiel...Please! Stay with me. I need you!" I say to him while a single tear drips down my swollen cheek from being beat.

"Dean...D-" Cas stops mid sentence with a coughing fit, blood coming out of his mouth.

"Dean... I'm so sorry..."

"No, Baby. Don't speak. Just breathe. Everything is going to be fine," I say, the last part more to myself.

I run my fingers through his sweaty, dark brown hair. I lift him slightly to my chest to hug him close. I close my eyes and breathe in his scent. When I think to myself that I will no longer smell this, I nuzzle into his neck and begin to slowly sob.

"I-I-I Lo-L-Love yo-You," I try my best to say in between sobs.

"Dean..." Cas begins to cough up more blood. He wipes his mouth and begins again,

"Dean. I- I love you too!" Cas replies with a single tear down his cheek, soon becoming 2...3...5...10... A river was now running down his paling face.

He clutches to my arm, never wanting to let go.

"Cas... I love you so much. You are my Angel! You always were! Always will be! I LOVE YOU! YOU HEAR THAT WORLD!? I. LOVE. CASTIEL! ANGEL. OF. THE. FUCKING. LORD!" I say those words between the sweet gentle kisses to Cas' now cold, pale lips.

"No...." I look down and feel his cold face.

"NO! NOOOO! CAS! NO! PLEASE!!! I LOVE YOU! Don't leave me...." I begin to heavily sob again.

"Please...."

I look over my shoulder to see the gun I had dropped. Waiting for me, telling me to do it. I lost my best friend. My Angel. My lover. My Savior. My Everything. I lost everything. I lost MY Castiel. I lost him....

"I love you Castiel...." I say to his now dead, cold body.

"I'll see you soon..." I give him a kiss to his cold lips, remembering minutes ago they were warm. Now he's gone.... I can't stand it. I want him... I NEED him! I kiss him one last time.

 _Boom_.


End file.
